


Dean's Mouth

by CLeighWrites



Series: Dean - One Word Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Misdirection, Psych - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean drabble for Pie Day





	Dean's Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean + Pie_

Dean licks his lips in that sinful way he does. His eyes so bright, so focused on the task at hand. Fingers mindlessly wrapping around his weapon of choice. He raises his hand and maps out his plan of attack. You feel like you should look away, you shouldn’t stare, shouldn’t let yourself be so vulnerable at the sight of him like this.

His tongue brings his bottom lip into his mouth as he goes for his prize. Bringing his plush lips right up to what he’s been after all this time. He wraps his lips around and pulls his reward into his longing mouth, and sucks the tongs clean as he removes the utensil from his lips.

“That’s some damn good pie.”

Your mouth is too dry to form an understandable response, so you simply nod and smile as you watch him go in for another bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
